


Seven is a Lucky Number

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Spencer and the reader are very much alike. Both are a little shy, anxious, a little germaphobic and fairly oblivious to the other's feelings for them.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” you said, bending down to the floor to pick up the mess of files you’d just dropped. You’d been working in proximity to the BAU for nearly six months now, but you still got jittery around them. They were all so intimidatingly good at their jobs and Spencer was also amazingly good-looking, which made her mouth go dry and her brain unable to form words. She was no idiot, but she got nervous around them. On top of all that, it didn’t help that she had a thing with germs. She had to really get to know people before she’d do any physical touching of any kind. Antibacterial gel was with her at all times. On her desk. In her car. Even on a keychain in her bag. It probably didn’t even have an effect anymore because she used it so much.

“D-Don’t worry about it, Y/N,” Spencer said, crouching down to help you gather your things. “It was an accident.”

“It was, but I’m always so clumsy. It’s a wonder I don’t trip over my own feet more often.” The files you'd dropped were all mixed up; it would take you forever to sort them back into their correct folders again.

Spencer handed you the folders and papers he’d picked up. “I think it’s endearing,” he said, “you look cute when you’re flustered.”  
As you gathered your things together and stood up, you thanked him again for his help and apologized again for your clumsiness. If you stood there like an idiot any longer, you’d probably spontaneously combust. “S-Sorry again, Spencer, I’ll talk to you later.”

You weren’t sure why he had a confused look on his face, but you were too flustered from bumping into him to ask.  
\-----------------

Later that day, after you’d gone over your encounter with Spencer over and over again, convincing yourself that it wasn’t the end of the world that you bumped into him, you fixed up your papers and went outside to the coffee machine for a pick-me-up.

“Hi, Y/N,” Spencer said, as he walked over to where you were standing. “You need a caffeine boost too?”

“Y-Yea, desperately.” As you went to grab the half-and-half for your drink, your hand bumped into Spencer’s. Again. Dammit. “S-Sorry again, Spencer. Apparently I can’t help but bump into you all the time.” Out of habit, you reached into your pocket to squirt some of the antibacterial gel into your hand. You rubbed them together without realizing how rude that could look in front of somebody. “I-It’s not you,” you grimaced, letting the gel dry on your hands, “I just have a thing with germs. I don’t know why.”

“I do,” he said, matter of factly. “It’s a known fact that there are more germs on your hands than your face. That’s why it’s actually safer to kiss.” He attempted a wink in your direction - or what you thought was a wink. You weren’t quite sure. There wasn’t any reason he’d be winking at you. You were clumsy and awkward and he was the beautiful resident genius of the BAU.

“I just have to get to know somebody really well before I can feel comfortable exchanging any type of bodily fluids.” He cocked his head to the side, looking at you as if you’d just said something funny. See. You were awkward. 

After you finished fixing your coffee, you put a lid on top and got ready to return to your office. The paperwork was piling up by the second. Before you had even walked two paces, Spencer called to you. “Hey, Y/N, do you mind if I use some of that antibacterial gel? Don’t worry, it’s nothing against you either.”  
You laughed uncomfortably. Was he offended by your comment? Did he assume that you didn’t feel comfortable around him? Nothing could have been further from the truth, at least in one aspect. He was pretty germaphobic himself unless he knew the person well; you weren’t uncomfortable around him because of that, you were wary around him because you had a gigantic crush and felt like a gawky teenage girl when he was in your presence.  
Once you’d squirted some of the gel into his open palms, you returned the bottle to your pocket.

“Thanks, Y/N,” he said with a small wave, “I’ll talk to you later.”

\-----------------

The unendingly long day was finally coming to a close. You’d proceeded to bump into Spencer another three times during the day, for a total of five times. He must’ve thought you were the most awkward person on the planet. All you wanted to do was go home, soak in a bubble bath, order some pizza and maybe have a glass of wine.

Putting on your coat, you walked out of the office toward the elevator. You hadn’t realized it was after hours already. The only people left in the office were you, Spencer and Hotch. Hotch lived here and Spencer was here by fluke. He’d drawn a short straw when it came to a paperwork bet with Morgan, so he was here late finishing that up. As soon as the doors to the elevator opened, you walked straight in, looking down at your feet.  
Bam.

“Dammit!” you exclaimed. That was six times today.

“That was the sixth time today, wasn’t it?” he laughed.

“Yea,” you sighed. “Today’s not my day. I’m so sorry...again.” You held your head in your hands as Spencer ran quickly back to his desk. He’d forgotten his wallet in the drawer.

“Y/N, it’s really okay. Sometimes stuff happens we can’t control,” he said, taking a deep breath. “Some things we can control though...C-Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” you replied, having no idea of what he could possibly want from you.

“W-Would you maybe want to go out with me sometime?” he blurted. “We don’t have to exchange any bodily fluids until your comfortable.” You remembered saying that earlier and only now did you realize how easily that could’ve been misconstrued.

Your mouth hung open in amazement. “You...wanna go out...with me?”

“I do, Y/N. You’re a lot like me. Not many people understand my eccentricities like you do,” he said, biting his lower lip. You noticed he did that when he was nervous and when he was thinking extra hard.

“It’s because we are a lot alike. I have a lot of eccentricities,” you said, laughing as you bumped your shoulder into his arm when you both walked out of the elevator.

He looked at you hopefully. “So, is that a yes?”

“Yea, Spencer. I’d love to. And that bump in the elevator makes seven times today,” you giggled.

He placed his hand at the small of your back, guiding you toward your car. You thought it would’ve made you comfortable, but you were far from it. “Well, seven is supposed to be a lucky number right?”


End file.
